


Apologies

by PandaWritesPoorly



Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Talking, some much needed apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Alya and Nino's respective apologies to Adrien.
Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677034
Comments: 14
Kudos: 226





	1. Alya

**Author's Note:**

> I had most of this done for a while, but I wanted Nino's to be longer, and just couldn't get it to happen. Finally I was like 'Panda, you clearly won't finish this if you try to force yourself to _not_ the only stuff that's coming to you. Let it end where it will end.'  
> So here we are!

“Adrien. I’m _so_ sorry. I… I had no idea. I- I just- Lila- What I did it’s-” She slumps, staring at the ground. “I never should have believed her over you. When you said you weren’t into her, and that you weren’t dating, and I ignored you, and… I’m so sorry.”

Adrien has to stop himself from saying ‘it’s okay’ and letting her off the hook. He deserves better than what Gabriel’s programming has taught him.

“Thank you for apologizing-”

She looks like she wants to interrupt, but realizes that she’s ignored what he has to say too many times in the past months.

“I… I appreciate it. You could have just blamed it on Lila’s influence or even find a way to spin it on me, but you’re actually admitting your own fault, and for a while, I-” he breaks eye contact, scratching the back of his neck and staring off to the side at the ground. “-I wasn’t sure that would happen. Lila may have been the one actually doing the harassment, but you guys were encouraging it, and… it was so much worse.”

“No, I can’t just blame Lila. She was the one to set up the scene, but I played out the parts. I am _so so_ sorry, and I know, that’s not _enough,_ because I-” she tears up. “-I let you down. Which is, the understatement of the century, but I still need to say it.”

His compassion gets the best of him. “Alya, you were a victim of Lila, it’s-”

“No,” she cuts him off, her voice harsh. “That doesn’t change anything. I’m a victim of Lila, but that doesn’t mean you weren’t a victim of me too.”

She sighs, glancing towards his friends on the grass, then back at him. “I’ll let you go back to your real friends now. Take care of my gir- Take care of Marinette for me, would you? She deserves the world.”

With that she hurries away, and he mentally corrects her statement.

Marinette deserves far more than just the world.


	2. Nino

“Hey, br- Adrien, can we, uh, can we talk quick?” Nino fidgets with his cap, staring at the ground.

Adrien smiles, small and sad. “Yeah. Yeah we can. Let’s go over here.”

Once they’re alone, they sit, Nino still staring at his hat, twisting it.

“I… I… I can’t believe what I did. I was supposed to be your friend, your best bro, and I- I let her  _ do _ that to you.” His voice cracks, but he continues, “She was hanging off of you, kissing you, just-  _ god _ she  _ such _ a creep - and I  _ let _ her.”

Adrien stays quiet, letting him continue.

“I- I- I was supposed to have your back, and I, I  _ didn’t! _ I said I’d protect you from your Pops, but then I  _ helped  _ him. I helped him by… by… I  _ just, _ I can’t just, there’s no way for me to apologize for this.”

He takes a shaky breath. “I let him control your life. He was- was  _ threatening _ you. Hi-hi-his own son! You and I were bros! I should have stopped him, he- he  _ made _ you be in this school even though it was toxic! He  _ helped _ it be toxic! And I! I just  _ let _ him!”

Nino continues to clutch at his hat, finally looking up and meeting Adrien’s eyes. “I a-a-am  _ so _ so s-sor-ry. I do-don’t have a-an excuse- th-there  _ is _ no ex-excuse, b-b-but you- you d-deserve an a-apology. I-It’s l-li-literally the le-least I c-can do.”

Adrien takes a deep breath, trying to keep his own voice steady. “Nino.”

The other boy flinches, looking away.

“Nino,” Adrien says again, fighting the lump in his throat. His former friend forces himself to look back at the blond.

“I… Thank you. It does- It does mean a lot to me that you are apologizing, and that you aren’t pinning this on Lila. I’m glad you’re- I’m glad you know the truth now. I-” Adrien smiles drily. “I really missed you,  _ this  _ you, not the Lila version of you.” He toys with the lucky charm tied around his wrist, gathering his strength. “But… I don’t think that any sort of friendship we’d have after this… I don’t think it could be healthy. Nino,” Adrien meets the other boy’s eyes. “We can’t be friends anymore.”

Nino nods, tearing up again.

“I… I’m not saying that we can never speak, or that we- that we have to avoid each other, but I have a new group now, and I’m going to join them next year in their school. I can’t say that I won’t miss you, but it’d be better- better for both of us to- to do this. From here on out, we-” he swallows, steadying himself. “-we aren’t friends. We’re classmates.”

Adrien sticks his hand out, and Nino shakes it. They stare at each other for a moment before Nino hurries out.

Adrien sits on the bench, trying to compose himself as he mourns the end of his first friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is next. Pfff! No, he's not apologizing! He's reacting to his entire life falling apart!


End file.
